mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Alien Invasion
Alien Invasion is a Holiday minigame on Mineplex that was released on May 25th, 2017. In Alien Invasion, players have to complete a parkour while being attacked from Aliens and UFOs. The game features elements similar to Dragon Escape and Super Paintball. Although currently unconfirmed, it was most likely created due to the 40th anniversary of the film series Star Wars as a part of the Alien Invasion Event. Aim of the game Finish the parkour to win. If everyone died, the player who could get the farthest will win. The second and third place rewards are given out to the players directly behind the winner. Gameplay There is only one team, which is the Players team. All players automatically join this team. All players receive a Super Snow Blaster 3000, which is able to shoot snowballs at high speeds. This weapon is similar to the Machine Gun kit from Super Paintball, with a recharge time of 0.25 seconds. Players start at one side of the map. When the game begins, players have to parkour through the alien colony without falling down. If needed, players are able to use the Leap ability in order to save themselves or to get to a place. Along their way are also aliens, who will attempt to shoot the players or punch them off the map. All players are given a 40 second invisibility effect at the start to prevent their sight from being blocked. Aliens Aliens are spawning at some places on the map, some are flying, others are walking around on the parkour parts. The flying aliens are moving around their spawn. They are able to shoot snowballs just like the players (however, their rate of fire is greatly decreased), while trying to target the first player they detect. If that player gets out of their range, they will search their next target. The snowballs deal 3 damage each to the players. The other type will stand still until someone comes near them. They have no items equipped but are dealing 3 melee damage once they hit players. Since they are slower and their movement is more predictable, they are easier to kill. UFOs On the map, multiple UFOs are spread out, forcing the players to continue running as a replacement for Douglas the Dragon from Dragon Escape. They are shooting beams at the parkour, causing a large explosion. The map will be partially destroyed, and everyone near the explosion will die. Scoreboard Instead of sorting the players from top to bottom like in Dragon Escape, the best players are listed as first players. The scoreboard also shows the last waypoint passed instead of displaying the current place, this may be unwanted though. Chat Statistics Unlike in Dragon Escape, Chat Statistics have not been added. Servers The game lobbies are only accessible by walking into an UFO's beam in the hub. Maps Crystalline Colonly - Cmelvard (1).png|"Crystalline Colonly" by Cmelvard (1) Crystalline Colonly - Cmelvard (2).png|"Crystalline Colonly" by Cmelvard (2) Kits Rewards Gem Rewards * 10 Gems per Alien hit with Blaster * Map Progress – up to 116 Gems Shard Rewards * Up to 700 shards per game (No rank bonus/Amplifier bonus) Achievements * Mineplex Level – Gives up to 5000 points Other * You are given a special title, Alien Invasion 2017, on first completion of the map, along with an Omega Chest Bugs * The scoreboard shows the last waypoint passed instead of the player's place * When Aliens are killed they are dropping Experience Points Messages Death Reasons * When killed by a flying Alien: * When killed by an UFO: Other * When the hub is being attacked (Title appears) Aliens Are Invading Defend the Hub! * When rewarded the prizes * When Game is starting * When trying to connect using /server: Kicked whilst connecting to UFO-#: You must join by finding an UFO! Trivia * Alien Invasion ''was the first minigame not always accessible. At release, players had to find one random lobby which teleported to the game every 2 hours. * This game was re-released as a limited game on September 9, 2019 as part of the Area 51 raid event. History May 27th, 2017 * * * May 26th, 2017 * * * * * * * * May 25th, 2017 *